digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Millenniummon
On the origin of Japanese names I'm curious to know, do we have an official source as to the Katakana romanization of the name provided on this page? It's romanized here as "Millenniumon", but the Katakana itself (ミレニアモン) makes me think that perhaps it's "Millenniamon", which is equally valid (not to mention, were this his official English name, it'd be quicker to type and easier to remember :P). So, do we have any sort of official word as to this romanization? Just my two cents on the matter. --McDlakii Talk! 07:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, for the record, I've played the official English version of Anode/Cathode Tamer, and it's spelt Millenniummon therein. Unless I'm blind or something. :P --McDlakii Talk! 07:10, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Were you playing the dub version of Anode/Cathode, or were you playing a Japanese version that used Latinized names for the Digimon? ::Honestly, the reason we use "Milleniumon" is because wikimon does, and Ainz is very dedicated to using the official names; pretty much, I trust him not to be using a fake spelling. I'll ask him if he knows where it is romanized that way, though. 20:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Dubbed. It uses Gatomon/Flarerizamon/Biyomon, etc. Lanate (talk) 02:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::The closest I can find is this: http://www.syldra.net/yesterday/images/milliecards.jpg which seems to be published by Bandai, a similar thing for MoonMillenniummon's name spelling. --AinzX 04:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Which just supports the romanization we give. Also, did anyone else get those cards on the top left when they had a limited release here? I found a bunch on the ground and picked them up; not sure where they are right now tho. Lanate (talk) 07:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Moon I believe Moon shows up in Dusk; does he show up in any other English materials, and what parsing do they use? The Digimon Dictionary got rid of the "=". 13:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Just Dawn/Dusk and with the "=". Btw, a scan on Ajora's site shows that "ムーン＝ミレニアモン" was romanized as "Moon-Millenniumon" on a card. Lanate (talk) 15:13, December 25, 2009 (UTC) i want to ask a question Does anyone know what would happen if the bands around ZeedMillenniummon where to be re-aligned to match perfectly? i want to know becuase one is just out of sync with the others, and i was wondering if it could possibly be the way to break the spell on ZeedMillenniummon? The one controlling how strong it is. Zolatul 01:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :They're not actually out of sync—they are a blurring of the original Digimon Web url, which showed up more clearly on earlier cards and images. 16:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you KrytonKoro, that tells me what the bands are, now just to figure out what could possibly break the so-called spell on ZeedMillenniummon that is suppossed to keep it from using the whole of its powers..... (Master, i shall free you someday...) Zolatul 01:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Apocalypse reference. The dragon stood on the shore of the sea. And I saw a beast coming out of the sea. It had ten horns and seven heads, with ten crowns on its horns, and on each head a blasphemous name. 2 The beast I saw resembled a leopard, but had feet like those of a bear and a mouth like that of a lion. The dragon gave the beast his power and his throne and great authority. I saw heaven standing open and there before me was a white horse, whose rider is called Faithful and True. With justice he judges and wages war. His eyes are like blazing fire, and on his head are many crowns. He has a name written on him that no one knows but he himself. He is dressed in a robe dipped in blood, and his name is the Word of God. The armies of heaven were following him, riding on white horses and dressed in fine linen, white and clean. Coming out of his mouth is a sharp sword with which to strike down the nations. And I saw an angel coming down out of heaven, having the key to the Abyss and holding in his hand a great chain. He seized the dragon, that ancient serpent, who is the devil, or Satan, and bound him for a thousand years. דָּנִיֵּאל (talk) 14:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :The bound thing is relevant, but Omnimon has no relation to Millenniummon, and Ogudomon and Lucemon Satan Mode are already explicitly the dragon and sea beast of Revelation. 06:05, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Putting Giga Cannon (∞ Cannon) in moves So can we put in that Millenniummon knows Giga Cannon (∞ Cannon) in moves since Millenniummon still have Machinedramon's Cannons?--Karsap (talk) 06:11, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :Unless it is said by a valid source, I doubt it.--Q-orca (talk) 10:45, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ::You sure?--Karsap (talk) 06:33, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :::All attacks have to be sourced. Lanate (talk) 02:13, April 26, 2017 (UTC)